The Story Continues
by southernbelle1881
Summary: Written as if TLH never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter One

"Annabeth!" I heard my roommate, Katherine, call from the bathroom in our dorm.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"We're out of toilet paper." I couldn't help but laugh. I went down the hall to the closet that had extra stuff like that.

"Hey," said a voice from behind me. Whose genius idea it was to put boys and girls in the same building, I don't know. I turned around. The person who was now in front of me was just who I thought they were.

"Parker, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to go to out on a date with me."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have a boyfriend?"

"You know, it hurts that you keep using that same excuse. What do I have to do to get you to go out with me?"

"Nothing you do will change my mind. I have a boyfriend." I grabbed a roll of toilet paper and walked back to my room.

"Here," I said tossing the toilet paper into the bathroom.

"Thanks!" Katherine said. I sat at my desk and looked at the pictures I had in frames. The one in the middle was Percy sitting in a canoe in the lake. He was wearing his swimsuit and was shirtless. I remember that day. I had pushed him out of the canoe about fifteen minutes after this picture was taken.

Katherine walked in.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I was hoping she wouldn't notice. I guess she thought I should have been more enthusiastic about getting toilet paper. I was acting kind of sluggish though.

"I'm fine. It's just…" I didn't know how to put it.

"You want to talk about it?" that's what I like about Katherine. She knows how a person is feeling.

"It's just…I miss him. _A lot_." It was much more than that though. Missing him was such a huge understatement, it was laughable. Even though I was in New York, I haven't seen him since camp ended. I've been spending most of my free time on Olympus. We've talked a little. Just enough to know that we were alright and hadn't been killed by a monster. That wasn't likely though. Since the war ended, there had been fewer attacks. Probably because we killed them all in the war, and they were taking their time reforming in Tartarus.

"I'm so sorry," Katherine gave me a hug, "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see Jack." Jack was her boyfriend. Just then, there was a knock. Katherine squealed. She was going to the movies with Jack. She opened the door. Jack walked in and closed the door behind him. They never left right away. Instead we all talked for a while, and then they left.

"Hey, Annabeth," he greeted me.

"Hey," I said, "you guys can go. I'm not really in the mood for talking."

"You sure?" Katherine asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. Katherine said goodbye, and she and Jack left. I sat alone in the room. I was thinking about when Percy and I got dumped in the canoe lake, when there was another knock. Curious, I went to open the door. I was disappointed to find Parker there with a couple of his friends.

"We were going for some pizza," Parker started, "and were wondering if you wanted to come." That actually didn't sound too bad. It couldn't be a date because his friends were there.

"Okay," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I looked him in the eye, "but if you try anything, I'm leaving." He nodded, and we left. Parker probably would've been my friend if he would stop asking me out. When we got to the pizzeria, I got in line to order. I got a chicken salad. I sat by Reed, one of Parker's friends. Parker and his other friend, Tucker, were across from me. We were all eating, when something caught my eye. I put down my fork, and leaned over to get a better view.

"What are you looking at?" Tucker asked. When I didn't answer. Parker looked over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be staring at other guys when you have a _boyfriend_." I knew he didn't believe that I had a boyfriend, because I would never tell him his name or anything about him.

"I'm not staring," I snapped. "And I need to pee." I got up before anyone could protest. Confession: I was staring, but it wasn't some 'other guy'. It was _him_. It was Percy Jackson. He was sitting at a table with a few other guys. He was sweaty, and was wearing a school tee shirt that matched all of the other guys. I realized that he must be coming from some kind of sports practice. I walked over to his table. His back was to me, so he didn't see me. A couple of his friends did though. I put a finger to my lips, telling them not to tell Percy.

"Percy," I whispered so that he could barely hear me. He paused for a moment, listening. After a few second he went back to eating. Probably thought that he just imagined it.

"Percy," I said a bit louder. His friend ruined it. He started laughing, and Percy turned around. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Annabeth!" he jumped up and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. When we pulled apart, his friends looked very confused. Percy gave me a quick kiss, just to confuse his friends even more. One of them coughed to get Percy's attention.

"You have anything you want to tell us, Perce?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend." Percy said to his friends.

"Whoa!" some of them said, "_Percy_ has a _girlfriend_?"

"Yes, I do. Do you guy mind if she joins us?" his team shook their heads. I told them that I needed to get my food, and went back to my table.

"Oh, Annabeth," said Reed, "do you mind if we go? We were going to shoot some hoops."

"Not at all." I said. I grabbed my salad and went back to Percy's table. I sat with Percy to my left, and one of his friends to my right.

"So," one of the guys said looking at me, "why Percy?" I laughed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean, you're hot. You could get any guy in this restaurant, why Percy?"

"Daren," said Percy, "you just called my girlfriend hot."

"So?" said the guy, Daren. He looked back at me, "Why Percy?"

"You know," I said, "that's a good question…"

"Hey!" Percy said, "I'm right here!" I laughed.

"I don't know." I said honestly, "But I wouldn't want anyone else."

"So, Percy," said another guy, "Why didn't you tell us you had a hot girlfriend."

"Because," Percy answered, "I knew you would act like this."

"Like what?"

"Like it's unimaginable that I could have a girlfriend."

"You said it, not us." The guy said. Everyone laughed. Percy just shook his head.

"Wait," said one guy. I think I heard someone call him Dixon, "I've never seen Annabeth at school…"

"I don't go to your school." I said. We all talked for a while. After about an hour, we all left. Percy's friends went home, but not before saying that I would see them again. Percy walked with me back to my dorm building. We got to my room, and, before opening the door, Percy kissed me. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist, pulling my body against his and deepening the kiss. Our tongues played in each other's mouth. My fingers were tangled in his hair. We were in the middle of a full-blown make-out session, when someone cleared their throat behind us. We pulled apart to see who it was. It was the building administrator, Mrs. Walker.

"Who are you?" she said to Percy.

"Uh, Percy Jackson." He answered.

"You don't go here."

"No, ma'am."

"I see you've met Miss Chase." She said.

"Um, I've known her for years."

"Miss Chase, what were you doing with him?" Mrs. Walker said. Was she serious? I think it was pretty obvious.

"Um, kissing…" Mrs. Walker pointed to a little black object on the celling.

"Do you know what that is?" she asked. My eyes widened.

"A video camera."

"You two might just make the morning broadcast." Mrs. Walker said as she walked away.

"Are you in trouble?" Percy asked.

"No," I said, "but the entire school is going to see this in the morning." Every morning, the morning broadcast works as an alarm clock for every student in the school. It's the only thing that plays on the TVs in the dorms, and it comes on automatically. Percy said bye and I went into my room. I put my PJs on and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Two

"Up, up, up! Get out of bed sleepyheads!" I heard the morning broadcast start on the TV. I sat up.

"Morning," said Katherine.

"Good morning," I answered.

"Is everyone up?" the broadcast continued. On the screen, the principle, Mr. Maylor, was off to the side, getting ready to take the mic. The school secretary, Ms. Baker, was the person talking. As soon as she was sure that everyone was up, she let Mr. Maylor take over.

"Good morning students," he said, "the announcements for today are very brief. The lunch special will be a beef stew. Today the basketball team will be playing a game against our rival, Goode High School." That was Percy's school. I was actually going to attend this game. That team that Percy was eating with was his school's basketball team. Percy was on that team. "Tickets are five dollars." Mr. Maylor continued. "And now we will turn our attention to one of the school's cheerleaders for gossip." The way he said gossip told me that he really couldn't care less about what the cheerleader was going to say.

"Hey guys! I'm Stacie!" she started, "First on the gossip agenda, is the Math Team breaking up?" a video played of a bunch of Asians fighting. She talked for about five minutes. "And for our last story, it looks like Annabeth Chase _isn't _single…" the video of Percy and me played. My face turned bright red, even though Katherine was the only one in here. Me and Percy's make-out session was still being broadcasted out to the entire school. "That's all for today! Have a great day!" she finished, and the TV turned black.

"Annabeth?" Katherine said.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry. That was Percy." Katherine stared at me.

"Okay," she finally said. I got up and went to breakfast. Katherine followed. Our school serves breakfast on the first floor of every dorm. We took the stairs down. When we walked in, everyone stopped talking, telling me that I was the subject of their conversations. I filled my plate with bacon, and got a bowl of cereal. Katherine and I sat at a small table. Slowly, the talking started again. Parker walked over to our table. He stared down at me.

"_What_ was that on the broadcast?" he asked angrily.

"My boyfriend," I said. Parker's eyes narrowed. He walked away in a huff. I finished my food and went back to my room. I brushed my hair and teeth. I put on denim capris and a tee shirt. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and put on flip-flops. I grabbed my backpack and left for my first class. I walked to the actual school. When I got there, I put my stuff in my locker, except for my math stuff. I closed my locker and turned around. My view was blocked by about five big guys, all who were on the football team. The season was over, but they still acted like they were the best people ever.

"So, Annabeth," the leader said, "it looks like you're a pretty good kisser. And if that was a total stranger, let's see what you can do with me."

"No," I said, "and it wasn't a complete stranger. I've known him for years."

"Aww, come on." He said, but he didn't even let me answer. He crushed his mouth on mine. I tried to push him back, but he wouldn't let me. One of his friends held my hands, and the others made it so that no one could see what was going on. He forced his tongue into my mouth, and his hands were on my butt. He pulled away. "See you tomorrow," he said, and left.

I grabbed my books and went to class. What was I going to do? That was probably the worst experience of my life. Should I tell somebody? No, I didn't want to get into that. But I will tell Percy. He'll be able to help me. I walked into the classroom. Nobody was in there, but that didn't surprise me. School didn't officially start for another fifteen minutes. I put my stuff down on my desk and went to buy my ticket for the game. The line was pretty long, because it was a rivalry game. I stood and waited. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. A girl named Caroline was in line behind me.

"Was that really you?" she asked, "On the broadcast, I mean." I really hope my whole day wasn't going to be like this.

"Yes, it was me." I said and turned around. About five minutes later, I reached the front of the line. Two basketball players sat at a table with a money box and a bunch of tickets.

"Look who it is," one of them said. I find it awkward when someone knows me, and I don't know them. This happens a lot. I smiled at them.

"One ticket, please." I said, handing them five dollars.

"Sure," said the player. He took my money and gave me a ticket. I said thank you and went to class. The bell was going to ring in four minutes. When I walked in, the class was almost full. A couple of guys wolf-whistled as I took my seat.

"Classy." I said sarcastically to them. People in the room laughed. I sat through all of my classes. It was getting into a routine. In-between classes, people would ask me about Percy or the kiss. Right before class, everyone would have a discussion about it with me interrupting them when something wasn't true. During class, people would glance at me every once in a while, as if I was about to do a trick. And then it would all happen all over again. I other words, it was a long day.

Finally, the last bell rang, and we were free to go. I gathered my stuff and went to my locker. There was no homework because of the game, so I got my empty backpack and started walking back to my dorm. Katherine was in our room when I got there.

"Are you going to the game?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. She looked surprised. Probably because I haven't ever gone to a game.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"We're playing Goode."

"Yeah, so? We've had other rival games."

"Yes, but certain people attend Goode High School, who don't attend other high schools." Katherine looked confused, but she dropped the subject. The game doesn't start until five. Now, it's three-thirty.

"Hey, Katherine," I said.

"Hmm?" she looked up from her phone.

"Why do so many people know my name? I don't know more than half of the people who know me." Katherine laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Really?" she said. I nodded. "Well, in high school, some people are popular. _You_ are one of those people. So am I. And so are Hannah, Rebecca, and Paige." I listened as she listed off our group of friends. That did explain all of the attention.

"Oh," I said, "Okay. So what do you want to do?"

"Let's walk around the dorms." I agreed and we left. Now that I knew that I was 'popular' I noticed all of the guys staring and the girls waving.

"This is going to sound really lame," I said, "but why are we popular?"

"Well," said Katherine, "Me, Hannah, Rebecca, and Paige were always popular. You were a new student this year, and you were my roommate and we became friends. Therefore you met Hannah, Rebecca, and Paige. Therefore, you are popular. Plus, you're really pretty. That always helps." I know most people would be ecstatic to find out that they're popular, but I didn't really feel any different. My friends were still my friends, and just because we got a lot of attention, we're still nice to everybody. We're not stereotype 'popular' mean girls. We walked around for a while, then started to head to school for the game. It was a home game.

When we got there, it was packed. Not just with people from our school, but people from Goode too. We handed in our ticket and took our seats. Hannah and Paige were already there, saving our seats.

"Hey!" Paige said, "Rebecca threw up, so she's not coming." I sat with Hannah to my right, and Katherine to my left. The teams were on the sidelines, and students were walking all over the court talking to players. The Goode team people were sitting on the bench talking to some people from their school. I recognized every single one of them from the restaurant. Percy was sitting towards the middle of them all.

"Hey," I said, "I'll be right back." I got up and started walking toward the court. Percy saw me coming and smiled. He waved me over. I walked a little faster and reached him. He stood up and gave me a hug.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. I came just to watch you." I told him, "No pressure." Percy gave me a quick kiss. When his team saw me, they got really excited.

"Do you go here?" the one whose name I'd learned was Max asked.

"Yeah," I answered. I sat down on the bench by Percy. He made his friend, Daren, scoot over for me, so now I sat between them. I felt people's eyes on us. Just as many people from my school as from his. I probably looked really out of place. Mainly because I was a girl, but I was also wearing a school tee shirt. Percy had his arm around me. I was talking and laughing with his team. After a while, the referee said to clear the courts, and I had to go back to my seat. When I sat down, my friends started bombing me with questions.

"Is that the guy?" Hannah asked. I nodded.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Paige asked. I nodded.

"Wait, so that's Percy?" Katherine asked. I nodded. "He's a lot hotter in person." All of my friends nodded. They had all seen pictures. We talked throughout the game. It lasted a long time. In the end, Goode beat us by two points. The people from their school erupted in cheers. I had watched Percy the whole game. He was very good. Girls from his school surrounded him and the team. I have to say I was a little disappointed about the game. But I'm happy for Percy. Once the crowd started to leave, I walked towards Percy.

"Annabeth, where are you going?" I heard Hannah say.

"Oh, tell Katherine I'll be in the room later." I said over my shoulder. I went to Percy. He tried to give me a hug, but I pushed him back.

"You're all sweaty!" I said over the lasting noise. Percy laughed, and hugged me anyway. I hugged him back, although, he was kind of stinky. I saw lots of girls glaring at me. "You smell bad." I told Percy.

"Really?" he answered, "That's nice." After about thirty minutes of people talking to the team and congratulating them, the crowd was gone. The only people left were me, both teams, and their coaches. I stood with Percy and his team. We were in a sort of circle. Their main coach walked towards us.

"Good job men," he said looking at each face in the team. He didn't notice me at first because all of the guys were so much taller than me. "This was a hard game." He was looking at the team as a whole now. His eyes rested on me. Then my school shirt, then Percy's arms around me. "Who are you?" he asked. The entire team, including Percy, burst out in laughter.

"My name is Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Daughter of Athena, and official architect of Olympus." Percy whispered in my ear so that only I could hear. I smiled.

"And why are you here?" the coach asked.

"Um…" I didn't know what to tell him.

"Mr. Jackson," the coach said, now addressing Percy, "how do you know her?"

"It's complicated." Percy answered.

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"Um, well, when we were twelve, we met at camp. We went on a…vacation." A Vacation? Our first quest was far from a vacation.

"And then we became friends," I said, "and we both kept in touch and spent our summers at camp. We went on multiple _vacations_, and here we are now."

"So are you friends?" the coach asked, "Or are you _dating_?"

"Well," Percy said, "we're dating. But it's okay because she doesn't go to Goode." Apparently at Goode, if you're on a sports team, you can't date anyone at school. They say it messes up your concentration. That's why Percy is the only one who is dating. The coach looked skeptical, but he went on with what a great job everyone did. After the coach was done, we went out for frozen yogurt. A team of sweaty high schoolers and one girl can get you some funny looks. We pushed a bunch of tables together to make room for everyone. I sat by Percy, of course, and a guy named Nathen.

"So," said Daren, "where have you two been on vacation?" Percy and I looked at each other.

"Uh, we've been to Mount Saint Helens." I said.

"And Vegas," said Percy.

"And the Bermuda Triangle,"

"And lots of little towns in different places in the country,"

"And we've been to Saint Louis,"

"And we've gone underground lots of times,"

"And San Francisco,"

"Okay!" said one of the players, "You've been to lots of places." We laughed.

"You have no idea," I said. We ate and talked for almost three hours. Percy walked me to my dorm, but this time he kissed me outside the building. It wasn't like last night's make-out session. It was short, but sweet, and meaningful.

"I love you." Percy said. I was shocked. Did he really just say that? And more importantly, do I say it back? I wasn't going to say it if I didn't mean it. I thought for a few moments, and sorted out my feelings. I looked Percy in the eye.

"I love you, too." He smiled and took my hand. We walked up to my dorm. Percy kissed my cheek before saying goodbye and going home. I went into my room to find Katherine waiting for me. As soon as I walked in, she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I've been with Percy and his teammates." I answered truthfully. Katherine sighed and shook her head.

"It's only five minutes until curfew. If you were any later, you would have been in so much trouble.

"Yeah, well I'm here," I said while changing into my pajamas. We were told by some adult to go to sleep, and I was happy to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Three

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard a rustle followed by a shush. I opened my eyes, and saw Connor and Travis Stoll tip-toeing into my room.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, careful not to wake up Katherine. I looked at the clock. It was two-thirty.

"We just, uh," Connor said. I raised an eyebrow.

"We missed you?" Travis said.

"You missed me?" The Stolls looked at each other then nodded. "For some reason, I don't believe you. Maybe you wanted to 'borrow' something."

"Um," said Travis, telling me that I was right.

"What did you want to borrow?" I asked.

"Just a certain Yankees cap…" Connor answered.

"Out!" I told them, pointing at the door. Once they left, I fell back asleep until the morning broadcast woke me up. I watched, only half listening, until the gossip section.

"Did you go to the game last night?" The student who was doing the stories today asked. "If you did, you probably saw Annabeth Chase sitting with Goode's basketball team." There were pictures of me sitting on the bench with the team. "You also probably saw her with Goode's student identified as Percy Jackson with his arms around her. Is this the same guy she was making-out with? That's all for now. Have a nice day!" The TV turned off.

"Oh my gosh, Annabeth," Katherine said.

"What am I going to do? People won't leave me alone about this. Yeah, I have a boyfriend. So what?" This was really starting to annoy me. At least it was Saturday.

"They only care because he's from a rival school, and you're popular."

"I'm going to go out."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Um, I think I want to go by myself." I said. I put on jeans and a Camp Half-Blood tee shirt. I wore sneakers and put my hair in a ponytail. I walked out of the room and went down to the first floor.

"Where are you going?" a sadly familiar voice said. I turned to find Parker.

"None of your business." I said.

"What's up with this guy? He just popped up out of nowhere."

"He didn't pop out of nowhere. I've known him since we were twelve." I opened the front door and left. I walked down the sidewalk. I turned at the spots that I knew were right until I came to the building I was looking for. It was an apartment building. I walked in and got in the elevator and went up. When I got out, I walked down the hallways and knocked on a door. Sally Blofis answered. When she saw me, she gave me a big hug.

"Annabeth!" she said. She welcomed me in. "Percy is still sleeping."

"Okay. I'll wake him up." I walked into Percy's room. Sure enough, he was lying in bed, sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I sat on the edge of his bed, and gently shook his shoulder.

"Percy," I said. I shook a bit harder. "Percy." I said louder. He groaned a little.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled. I laughed.

"Get up." I said. He opened his eyes.

"Annabeth?" he said.

"Get up. I had a dream. Chiron needs us a camp. I'm not sure why, though."

"Okay." Percy got out of bed and I left so he could change. When he came out, he was wearing the same thing I was. We said goodbye to his mom and left. We decided to walk to camp. That turned out to be a bad idea. Halfway there, we were attacked by a Sphinx. It came out of nowhere. One second I was walking with Percy, the next I was pinned on the ground. I didn't even have time to grab my knife. The Sphinx wrapped its mouth around my neck and ran away. It didn't kill me, but I went unconscious. The last thing I remember was Percy calling my name.

**Sorry about the super short chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Four

Percy's POV

"Annabeth!" I screamed. I ran in the direction that she had disappeared, but it was too late. She was gone. I sprinted to camp. When I got there, I went straight to Chiron.

"Percy! I thought Annabeth was coming as well." Chiron smiled.

"Chiron, she's gone. There was a Sphinx, and it took her." As I told him this, Chiron's smile faded. I think I was hyperventilating. "Chiron, we have to find her,"

"Okay, Percy calm down. We'll find her. She can take care of herself."

"She can't take care of herself if she gets killed! What if she's dead right now? We have to find her!" I noticed a lot of the new campers staring at me. I ran to my cabin. I was mad. I was mad at Chiron. I was mad at myself. I was mad that I had let this happen. It was all my fault. If I had been quicker, maybe I would've saved her. I lied on my bed and I drifted off to sleep.

The dream was horrible. I saw Annabeth. It looked like she was in a type of cell. She was sleeping on a very uncomfortable looking bed. No one else was around. But there was a thing. I saw a spider. It was as big as my hand with my fingers spread out. I couldn't tell what kind it was, but it looked dangerous, and it was heading straight towards Annabeth. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw the spider. She screamed and her expression was truly terrified. She stood on the bed, still screaming. I've never seen her so afraid. Tear were spilling over her eye in terror. I hurt me to see her like this, being tortured. Somebody walked to the door of the cell. It was a guy with brown hair in a buzz-cut. He wore sweats, and it looked like he had been sleeping.

"What's the racket?" he asked Annabeth. She was too scared to speak, so she pointed to the spider. The man laughed. "I see you've met my pet, Favul." He called the spider and it came to him through the bars. Annabeth calmed down, and got off the bed.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Welcome Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. My name is Irin. I'm a mortal." Annabeth looked confused.

"How do you know?"

"Are you kidding? The battle wreckage was obvious."

"Why am I here?"

"Well, I have some questions about everything. And I'd like to talk to your boyfriend, Percy Jackson. You're perfect bait."

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

"I need his help."

"How do you have monsters?"

"The Sphinx brought you here, correct?" Annabeth nodded. "I have monsters because they like to have a leader."

I would have heard more of the conversation, but someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes.

"Malcolm?" I asked. I was surprised to see Annabeth's brother.

"Percy, we have to find her. Chiron told me what happened." He answered. I sat up.

"Yeah, I know. I need to talk to Chiron again." I left the cabin. I found Chiron in the Big House and told him about my dream.

"We need a quest," Chiron said, "Percy, you should lead it. You may take anyone, but I suggest Malcolm and Grover. They know her better than anyone, other than you. Go see the Rachel for a prophecy." I didn't argue. I went to Rachel's cave and knocked on the rock. Rachel came to the front of the cave.

"Percy," she said, "I heard about Annabeth. I'm really sorry,"

"Um, yeah, I need a prophecy." As soon as I said it, her eyes turned green. She said in a mummified voice,

_You shall find the love that is lost,_

_You shall go to the place that rarely sees frost,_

_A secret is what you will discover,_

_You will be worried and frantic until this is over._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter Five

After the prophecy was finished, I went to the Athena cabin. I knocked and some new girl answered. She had the signature blonde hair grey eyes, but she didn't look a thing like Annabeth. Her hair was straight and her eyes didn't sparkle. And she wasn't beautiful, like Annabeth. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't pretty.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I need to see Malcolm…" I said looking over the girl's shoulder. I spotted Malcolm towards the back of the cabin. "Malcolm!" I yelled. He saw me and walked to the front of the cabin. The girl left the doorway.

"Percy, what's up?" Malcolm asked.

"We need to talk. It's about Annabeth," Malcolm stepped out of the cabin.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We need to find Grover. Then I can tell you both."

"I think I saw Grover in the strawberry fields." We walked to the fields and, sure enough, there was Grover.

"Grover!" I called. He saw me, and I waved him over to us.

"Hey Perce! Malcolm! Good to see you!" he sounded very cheery. I don't think anyone has told him the news about Annabeth. I told them we should see Chiron, so we walked to the Big House. Chiron was on the porch with Mr. D.

"Chiron," I said. He saw us and asked us to come inside. We followed him and sat on a couch.

"Grover," I said, not sure how to tell him about Annabeth. Chiron saw my loss of words and spoke.

"Grover," he said, "Annabeth has been taken." He told Grover the story.

"What are we going to do?" Grover asked. Chiron turned to me.

"Percy?" he said. I told them all the prophecy.

"And I want you two to come." I told Grover and Malcolm. They both agreed.

"When do we leave?" Malcolm asked.

"As soon as possible," Chiron said, "I suggest that you all get you stuff together and leave in an hour." We all nodded and went to gather our stuff. In my cabin, I grabbed a backpack and packed it with nectar, ambrosia, an extra set of clothes, mortal money, and drachmas. I made sure my sword, Riptide, was in my pocket. When I was sure I had everything, I went to the Big House to wait. Grover was already there.

"Hey man," he said as I walked up.

"Hey," I said. I sat down next to him on the ground.

"You okay?" Grover asked. I knew he already knows the answer.

"No," I told him anyway, "I feel like there's a hole in my heart. Like a piece of me is missing."

"Is that how it felt last time?"

"No. Last time it was different. I didn't love yet her last time. Now I do." Just then, Malcolm came up.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we stood up.

"The prophecy said 'the land that rarely sees frost' so I think we should go south." I said. "I think there's a good chance she's in Florida. Or another state like Mississippi, Alabama, or Georgia."

We decided to travel by boat. We would sail along the east coast until we got to Key West. We would search Florida until we got into Alabama and so on. We said our goodbyes and headed to the beach. We had a nice boat. It had two levels, the bottom had a room with a bunk-bed and a sofa-bed. It had a bathroom and a small kitchen. The upper level had a small living room area and a large deck with a small hot-tub. There was a big wheel for steering, but I would put it on auto-pilot most of the time. I would have enjoyed it under different circumstances.

We boarded the boat and set off. The boat knew where it was going, so we just sat on the couch. Nobody was happy. The TV was on, but I wasn't watching. I was thinking about Annabeth, and before I could help it, my eyes started to water. The tears spilled over, and I went into a steady sob. Real heroic of me, right? Malcolm and Grover probably thought I was a baby, but I didn't care. I went out onto the deck. I put my hands on the rail and leaned out into the wind. I was still bawling my eyes out. I wanted Annabeth to be with me. I was just starting to see her more. I could handle it before because I knew where she was. I knew she was okay.

I went down to the bottom level and lay down on the bottom bunk. I cried myself to sleep.

In my dream, I saw Irin. He was walking towards Annabeth's cell.

"He's coming," Irin said, "I knew it would work."

"I had no doubt that he would come." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"You didn't even think for a second that he would leave you here?"

"No."

"Why not?" Annabeth smiled.

"Because I know Percy. But I don't know you. I still don't understand why you want us."

"I need Percy Jackson's help."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Are you evil?"

"I don't know. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. Why?"

"No reason. How old is your boyfriend?"

"Sixteen…"

"Who's older?"

"Percy is older."

"Is he protective of you?"

"Yes. And you should know, he's probably dreaming our conversations."

"Good. If I did anything to you, such as hitting you…or _kissing_ you…would that reduce the chances of him helping me?"

"If there was any chance to begin with, it would be gone."

"Well…how would he find out?"

"Dreams. And I would tell him when he gets here."

"I doubt he'll find out." Irin walked into Annabeth's cell. He closed it behind him. "So, Ms. Chase…have you ever kissed a mortal before?"

"No, and I don't plan on it." Annabeth said, showing no fear. Irin punched her in the gut. She coughed.

"I would have hit your face, but I don't want to mess it up." Annabeth was about to strike his face, but Irin's hand caught her wrist. He had really good reflexes.

"Don't struggle." Then, he kissed her. Annabeth's eyes widened. She tried to pull back, but Irin had pushed he against a wall. She couldn't get away.

Annabeth's POV

I was pushed against a wall, so I couldn't get away. Irin's mouth was violently against mine. He forced his tougue into my mouth. I stuck mine as far back in my mouth as I could, but he still found it. He had hold of both of my wrists. He pulled back and whistled. The sphinx came in. She had two metal cuffs. She put them on my wrists and attached them to the walls so that I was pinned there. She left and Irin kissed me again. He was back in my mouth, but now his hands were free. He pulled his body against mine. When he finally pulled away, he just smiled and left. I was still cuffed to the wall. I stood there and cried. I felt like a baby, but I cried. I had been totally invaded. Now, more than ever, I wanted Percy. I wanted the safety of his arms around me. I can take care of myself, but it does make me feel safe when I'm with Percy. I wanted him to be with me. Irin said Percy was coming. I knew he was. Percy probably thinks this is his fault. And if he dreams about this, he'll hate Irin even more than he probably already does.

Percy's POV

She was crying. This hurt me more than watching Irin kiss her. Annabeth is strong. Even though it still infuriated me, she can fight through being kissed against her will. But seeing her cry is different. The only thing I want to do is comfort her. I want her in my arms so she can cry on my shoulder. I want to tell her that everything will be okay. But I can't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**This is the last chapter. I didn't really want to wright this anymore so…**

Chapter Six

I went up to the deck and sat on the couch next to Malcolm. Grover walked in holding two cups of coffee.

"Oh, hey Percy. Want some coffee?" Grover asked. I shook my head and Grover sat on a chair, handing Malcolm a cup.

"I'd apologize for my meltdown, but I'm not sorry." I said.

"I'm glad you care so much," Malcolm said.

"Yeah, well, I took a little nap and had a very disturbing dream," I said. I told them my dream.

"Who's this Irin guy?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't know."

We sailed for days. I had many dreams that were very similar to the first one. Each day Irin took the kissing a step further, and every day, when he was done, Annabeth would bawl her eyes out. When we find them, Irin is going to be sorry.

About a week after we left, our boat pulled into Key West, Florida. We got off the boat.

"Where to?" Grover asked.

"I don't know… I have a good feeling about Key West though…" I answered.

"I agree," Malcolm said.

"My dreams seemed kinda caveish." I said. So we looked for caves and dark places. We weren't attacked by any monsters, which was good. We walked into a large cave about four miles from the city lines. We looked around and I saw him. My eyes narrowed with anger at the sight of Irin. I sprinted to him and within ten seconds, I had him pinned down on the ground with my sword at his throat. I knew my celestial bronze couldn't hurt him, but hopefully he didn't know that.

"Percy!" Grover said. He and Malcolm didn't know what Irin looked like, so they probably thought I just attacked a random mortal. Malcolm put the piece together though.

"Where's Annabeth?" He yelled. Irin was gaging.

"Percy," Grover said, "we'll take care of him. You go find Annabeth." I nodded. Malcolm took over my attack and I went down the dark corridors of the cave. After a few minutes, I heard a faint crying noise.

"Annabeth?" I said into the darkness. The noise stopped. I heard a faint "Percy," and ran in the direction of the sound. When I saw her, my heart dropped.

"Annabeth," I choaked out. My dreams weren't nearly as vivid as the real thing. I could see bruises and red marks where Irin had hit her.

"Percy," she almost whispered. She was in her cell and I saw a lock on the door. I looked around for a key. It was on a large hook. I unlocked the door and ran to Annabeth. She was in no shape to walk and still had the cuffs on her arms. I used Riptide and carefully cut her free. As soon as she wasn't being forced to stand, she collapsed. I caught her just before she hit the floor. She raped her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"Percy, the guy, Irin, he-he kissed me and he hit me, and his spider! His spider is horrible!" Annabeth went off rambling.

"Shh," I said stroking her hair, "I know. It's okay." I kissed her gently. I didn't know if she would want it.

"Percy," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you, too." I kissed her again. When we pulled apart, I carried her back out to the front of the cave where Grover and Malcolm were waiting. They both hugged her, which was hard because I was holding her. I carried her back through Key West. We got some strange glances, but it didn't matter. I carried her to the boat. I never took my eyes off of her the entire ride. I carried her home.


End file.
